Watchful Eye: Red Tide
Description: The second book of the acclaimed John Newcastle series. There is an excerpt on the inside cover. Rarity: 110 Uses: Book Restocks at: Does not Restock Notes: This item can be obtained by opening an July 2011 Collection. Inside this book you can read the story of John Newcastle. Inside Story The funny thing about werewolves that, even when in their humanoid shape, you could always tell one when you saw one. Well, at least if you knew what you were looking for. They had a sort of savageness to them, a wildness to their eyes, and a certain musky smell. Another funny thing about werewolves is that they can tell that you are not one of them. Even at noon, the Moon Unit had several patrons, and they all turned to look at John with eyes full of that certain wildness when he entered. John tipped his hat politely, then made his way to the bar. The bartender was an older woman, with a thin, hard body. She made her way toward him cautiously, clearly not sure what to expect. "What can I get you?" "Just a bit of information. Do you know who was tending bar Friday night?" John said. The bartender, whose name tag declared her 'Irene', thought for a moment. "I was. I was covering for Oswald." "Fantastic," John said, reaching for the photo of Lyle that he had in his coat. As he felt around his inside pocket, he spared a second to glance at the bar. It was a bit of a dive, honestly. Not the kind of place he would have picture a rich daddy's boy to party at. This place definitely wouldn't have been popular with anyone but its key demographic - Members of which were still sneaking wary glances at him over their mid-day beers. Finally finding the picture amidst his other papers, he slid it over the bar to Irene. "Do you know this kid?" She studied the picture for a moment, then shrugged. "I see a lot of people. He has a pretty common face." John laughed. "You would remember this one. He wasn't a Were." And at once the bar seemed to get quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Even the small corner TV seemed to hush itself. There was the scrape of a bar stool, and one of the patrons, a very large man, had gotten to his feet. "I'm not a hunter." John said quickly. "You've got every right to your place here, it's none of my business-" "No, it ain't." Said the large man. "I've been hired by this boy's father. He's missing. I'm just looking for information." And though he wasn't a hunter, John was wishing that he had silver bullets. Or had just thought to wear running shoes, perhaps. Irene waved the large man back into his seat, and while he did retreat a step or two, he did not sit. She took the picture in her hands, and considered it again. "He was here. He was a nice kid, but one of those thrill-seeker types. We get them from time to time - Kids who know what kind of bar this is, and want to party with Weres." John smirked. "You can't blame them, the movies make it seem so much more interesting. Do you remember what time he left? Did he arrive or leave with anyone?" "He left early," Irene said, "About one-thirty, I think. It must have been around there, because Late Talk was on and the musical guest was already playing. I remember he took off with another guy - I don't know if they arrived together, but he wasn't a Were, either. He had an odd look to him, though. You know what a mean?" "Some sort of otherkin?" John ventured. "Or a faerie, maybe. I don't meant to be racist, but I swear his eyes were red, and he smelled like the river. Might be a Red Cap." John gave a bemused smile. "What does the river have to do with it?" "You're definitely not a hunter. You'd be dead by now." Said a male voice. Not the large man, but a rail-thin, balding man sitting on the stool behind him. "Red Caps live in ruins. There are a ton of old warehouses by the river, and that's the closest thing to a ruin they would have in this city." It was a thin lead, but it was better than nothing. "Thank you all very much." John said, taking back the picture of Lyle and seating himself at the bar. "I'll have a beer, thanks." Category:Books Category:Donation Item Category:R110